tlkfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Simba
Simba - Król Lwiej Ziemi oraz syn Mufasy i Sarabi.Jego partnerką jest Nala,z którą miał trójkę dzieci : Kiarę,Kopę i Kiona.Skaza był jego stryjem,którego poczatkowo uznawał za przyjaciela.Pod koniec obala go z tronu i zaprowadza porządek.Jest rówież bardzo nadopiekuńczy wobec Kiary. Wygląd Simba ma złote futro, jaśniejsze na pysku, przy oczach, na brzuchu i na palcach. Posiada również czerwone oczy i ciemnoróżowy nos. Po narodzinach pojawiły mu się brązowe plamki na głowie, które szybko znikły. Gdy był mały posiadał czarne obwódki wokół uszu oraz krótką grzywkę. Kiedy był nastolatkiem, pojawiła mu się ruda grzywa, najpierw na głowie i później także na brzuchu. Dorosły Simba jest bardzo podobny do swojego ojca. Ma już pełną grzywę oraz zniknęły mu obwódki wokół uszu. W Król Lew 2,Simba na starość stał się bardziej ciemniejszym lwem,co dodawało mu powagi. Osobowość Simba jako lwiątko był pełen energii, pomocny i przyjacielski. Zawsze pomagał swoim przyjaciołom w potrzebie i był otwarty na nowe znajomości, choć zdarzały się wyjątki np.Malka. Był też naiwny i trochę zbyt pewny siebie. Często pyszył się swoim królewskim pochodzeniem, lecz nie uważał,że jest lepszy niż inni. Nie mógł się doczekać chwili, gdy zostanie władcą. Po śmierci ojca i wygnaniu do dżungli, lew żył beztrosko i bez problemów. Dopiero, gdy dorósł zaczął się zastanawiać nad swoim życiem i nie wiedział co ma z nim zrobić. Po spotkaniu z Nalą i duchem Mufasy postanowił stawić czoło przeszłości i odzyskać tron. Pragnął być tak dobrym królem jak jego ojciec.Bardzo zabolało go gdy Kiara powiedziała,że nigdy nie będzie taki jak Mufasa. Był również bardzo dobrym i troskliwym, lecz zbyt nadopiekuńczym ojcem. Początkowo miał uprzedzenia do Kovu i wyrzutków, lecz pod koniec przyznał się do błędów. Historia Król lew Początek filmu rozpoczyna się prezentacją Simby, na którą przyszli wszyscy oprócz jego stryja.Rafiki namaścił lwiątko i uniósł go w powietrze.Wszystkie zwierzęta były bardzo uradowane narodzinami nowego przyszłego władcy. Kiedy nadeszła pora deszczowa rozpoczęła się pierwsza lekcja lwiątka z jego ojcem. Mufasa pokazał synowi całą Lwią Ziemię oraz nauczył najważniejszych zasad dotyczących Kręgu Życia i sposobu sprawowania władzy. Zabronił mu również chodzenia do ciemnego miejsca - terenu, który nie należy do ich królestwa. Gdy przybył Zazu z swoim porannym raportem Simba nauczył sie polować. Ptak po chwili zaalarmował króla o wtargnięciu hien na Lwią Ziemię. Simba wrócił do domu i spotkał Skazę. Stryj celowo wspomniał o Cmentarzysku Słoni,gdyż wiedział,że lwiątko się tam uda jednak w pozorachi poprosił go by tam nie szedł.Lwiątko postanowiło udowodnić,ze jest samodzielny i wybrał się w ciemne miejsce z Nalą.Zostali jednak zaatakowani przez hieny,które potem pokonał Mufasa.Wkrótce rozpoczęła się rozmowa między ojcem a synem.thumb|Młody SimbaPo odstępie czasu lwiątko spacerowało z Skazą w wąwozie. Lew obiecał księciu niespodziankę od jego ojca i odszedł. Po chwili w wąwóz wbiegło stado antylop gnu. Simba zaczął uciekać. Natychmiast zjawił się jego ojciec. Uratował syna umieszczając go na półce skalnej i nie mając innej drogi ucieczki wdrapał się na stromą ścianę wąwozu. Simba zaczął wchodzić po półkach skalnych na samą górę. Odwrócił się i zobaczył Mufasę, który z krzykiem spadał na rozpędzone antylopy. Gdy stado przebiegło zszedł do ojca. Zrozpaczony zrozumiał, że król nie żyje. Po chwili zjawił się Skaza, oskarżając go o śmierć Mufasy, wypędza Simbę z Lwiej Ziemi. Simba pobiegł na skraj wąwozu. Wtedy zaatakowały go te same hieny, przed którymi uciekał na Cmentarzysku Słoni. Lwiątku udało się wspiąć po skalnej ścianie. Po drugiej stronie spadł ze zbocza w ciernie i zaczął uciekać na pustynie. Napastnicy zaprzestali pościgu i zagrozili mu, że jeśli kiedykolwiek wróci na Lwią Ziemię - zginie. Następnego dnia na pustyni Simba padł nieprzytomny z wyczerpania. Uratowali go surykatka Timon i guziec Pumba. Lwiątko nie powiedziało wybawcom o jego pochodzeniu. Zwierzęta proponują mu by zamieszkał razem z nimi i radzą mu zapomnieć o przeszłości.Nowi przyjaciele przedstawiają mu również ich życiowe motto - "Hakuna Matata - nie martw się", mówiące o tym, że nie należy przejmować się obowiązkami, a żyć pełnią życia jak się tylko chce. Lwiątko przystało na te propozycje i zamieszkało razem z surykatką i guźcem, którzy stali się jego najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Wkrótce Sibma staje się dorosłym lwem.Po obfitej kolacji przyjaciele położyli się i oglądali gwiazdy. Simba po namowach dwójki powiedział im to co wcześniej oznajmił mu Mufasa - że gwiazdy to miejsca, z których spoglądają na świat władcy z przeszłości. Przyjaciele wyśmiali ten pomysł, a lew niepewnie przyznał im racje. Po chwili odszedł zasmucony oraz bezradny upadł na ziemię. Minął krótki odstęp czasu. Simba usłyszał, że Timon i Pumba mają kłopoty. Gdy przybył, w ostatniej chwili uratował ich przed lwicą, z którą zaczął walczyć. Lwica pokonała go, a lew po chwili rozpoznał w niej swoją starą przyjaciółkę. Powiedział jej kim jest, po czym oboje z niedowierzaniem zaczęli skakać ze szczęścia i opowiadać sobie co się stało. Przerwał im zdezorientowany Timon. Simba przedstawił przyjaciołom lwice. Nala powiedziała mu, że była pewna jego śmierci i skoro żyje jest teraz królem. Lew wyparł się tego i wyjaśnił zszokowanym guźcowi i surykatce, że w przeszłości był księciem, ale zrezygnował z obowiązków władcy. Przyjaciele po prośbie lwów zostawili ich samych. Nala wyznała Simbie, że za nim tęskniła. Lew powiedział jej to samo i oboje przytulili się. Simba pokazał przyjaciółce jego nowy dom. W trakcie spaceru lwy zakochały się w thumbsobie. Lew powiedział, że nie zamierza wracać na Lwią Ziemię, ponieważ woli żyć Hakuną Matatą (tak naprawdę obwiniał się za śmierć ojca). Nala wyjawiła mu prawdę co dzieje się w jego królestwie: brakuje jedzenia i wody, hieny mieszkają tam bezkarnie, a Skaza nic sobie z tego nie robi. Lew mimo szoku nie zmienił swojej decyzji. Para zaczęła się kłócić i wściekli na siebie rozeszli się. Simba rozmyślał nad tym co powiedziała mu lwica. Czuł bezradność i był zły na ojca, że mimo obietnicy nie pomaga mu. Usłyszał wtedy śpiew starego pawiana Rafikiego .Pawian zaczepiał go i robił sobie z niego żarty. Lew uznał, że małpa jest szalona. Pawian niespodziewanie powiedział do niego, że jest on synem Mufasy po czym uciekł. Simba po chwili dogonił go i oznajmił mu, że jego ojciec nie żyje. Małpa sprzeciwiła się temu i nakazała wpatrywać się w taflę wody.Simba po dłuższej chwili zobaczył odbicie swojego zmarłego ojca i jego ducha unoszącego się w chmurach. Wkrótce Simba postanowił wrócić na Lwią Skałę i obalić tyrana.Widząc,że jego sryj uderzył matkę Simby,lew wściekle zeskoczył z skały.Skaza jak i Sarabi chwilowo pomylili go z Mufasą.Po dłuższym czasie Skaza usiłował sprawić,aby Simba przyznał się że jest odpowiedzialny za śmierć swego ojca.Matka Simby jednak nie uwierzyła mu.Stryj zaczął mu wypominać,że jest mordercą natomiast Simba stwierdził,że to przypadek.Skaza zepchnął lwa z skały,ponieważ chciał go wrzucić do ognia.Przedtem jednak postanowił mu się przyznać,że to właśnie on zabił Mufasę.Simba pod wpływem wściekłości resztkami sił rzucił się na stryje,wykrzykując,że jest on mordercą.Po czym przymusił go do wypowiedzenia prawdy.Kiedy tyran przyzał się do winy Sarabi rzuciła się na niego.Hieny momentalnie zareagowały usiłując zepchnąć Simbę w ogień.Z pomocą pośpieszyli mu przyjaciele i lwice.Ostatecznie Simba chciał wygnać stryja jednak ten wolał z nim walczyć.Lew zrzucił tyrana z tronu po czym przywrócił ład i porządek na Lwiej Ziemi. Król Lew II: Czas Simby Król Lew 3 Ciekawostki *Imię Simby może być również nawiązaniem do imienia Kimby - głównego bohatera japońskiego serialu "Kimba biały lew", którym prawdopodobnie inspirowali się twórcy Króla Lwa. Dodatkowo Simba w pierwszych szkicach koncepcyjnych był biały, tak samo jak Kimba. *Simba jest mistrzem w wszystkich zawodach rozgrywanych w dżungli np. najdłuższe bekanie po robakach, łapaniu much czy łykanie ślimaków. *Simba w trylogii śpiewał pięć piosenek: "Poranny Raport", "Strasznie już być tym królem chcę", "Hakuna Matata", "Miłość rośnie wokół nas" i "Jeden Głos". Dodatkowo w musicalu śpiewał również piosenki "Endless Night" i "He Lives in You". *Twórcy Króla Lwa inspirowali się wieloma rzeczami między innymi Szekspirem i opowieściami biblijnymi. Simbe można porównywać do Hamleta- księcia, któremu rządny władzy stryj zabił ojca, a Hamlet, kiedy dorósł, spotkał jego ducha i postanowił się zemścić, czy Mojżesza- któremu płonący krzew kazał uratować swój lud i pokonać tyrańskie rządy faraona. *W oryginalnej obsadzie w musicalu Królu Lwie na Broadwayu rolę małego Simby gra Scott Irby-Ranniar , a dorosłego Jason Raize. Galeria Simba_jako_lwiątko.jpeg|Simba jako lwiątko YoungSimbaSmilestlk.png simba.gif Teen_simba.png|Nastoletni Simba simbas.gif Simbaadult.png Simba!.png Simba_w_KL2.jpg|Simba w KL2 Simba2.jpg simbaz.gif Simba TLG.png Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Stado Lwiej Ziemi